As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art binding machine is loaded with a lashing tape 10 which is wound on a reel 11 such that the lashing tape 10 is put into the binding machine in conjunction with a plurality of guide wheels 12. The loading of the lashing tape 10 is done manually and is therefore inefficient and time-consuming. In addition, the prior art device for loading the lashing tape 10 is complicated in construction and is therefore not cost-effective.